Mutant Riot
Mutant Riot (変異暴動 in Japan) is a RPG game by Moonlight Studios. It also falls under the Umbrella Game genre, as it contains many characters from different series that are favourites of the creator, which is . The game will be released in 2014 and it will be for the Wii U and 3DS. Gameplay The gameplay of Mutant Riot is similar to that of the Mario & Luigi series. The game follows a similar pattern of events, as the player inputs a move to fight the enemies/boss and reduces down their HP. If the player has a partner, he/she will then perform a move, if not the enemies, in succession, will perform their attacks, as will bosses. The player fights until he/she and the partner die or the enemies or boss are defeated. Outside the battle, the locations are very simple, occasionally being similar to those from the series involved, but mainly being new and having many repetitive buildings and landmarks. The enemies appear throughout the locations, gradually increasing in difficulty as the player progresses toward the boss. The boss is usually situated within a huge fortress in an important part of the area, whether it be on the highest peak, in the centre or underground. The boss has a really high HP, and takes three times as long as too defeat. Items Items appear commonly throughout the game. Items are used in battle and can be used to heal the player, or add more damage to the enemy. Items can be found when an enemy is defeated, hidden in crates and boxes or they can be bought from the shop. On rare occasions, NPC's will give the player items as a reward. Leveling Up As the player progresses through the game, he/she can level themselves up by gaining Bonus HP points. These can be obtained by defeating enemies and bosses, but can also be given out by NPC's. As more characters are unlocked, the player can level up more characters, up to 100 points per stat. Each character has their own stats, these consist of power, defense, health, speed, jump and magic. Every character has a set of stats to begin with. The stat points at the beginning have to add up to 120 ranged across all 6 stats. Controls Modes *Single Player **Adventure - Play through an exciting adventure mode. **Boss Chamber (Unlockable) - Fight a number of bosses from the adventure mode, in an attempt to unlock 4 hidden characters. **Enemy Rampage (Unlockable) - Fight an unlimited number of enemies, until the player dies. *Online Play - TBA Plot A mysterious person opens a new island up for grabs. He sends 26 tickets in chocolate bars around the world. On the date set, 25 of the winners arrive. When suddenly, everything goes pitch black and they are knocked out. A day later, Mario arrives late and finds a note. It read, To the last competitor, you're lateness had caused much anger amidst this land, and the ruler stole the rest of the members that arrived for the chance of winning the island. You must save them and defeat the ruler. Please, come to the Town Hall, we have much to discuss. Signed, The Mayor. Mario set off for the Town Hall, unaware of the adventure he faces. Characters There are 36 characters in the game. Mario is the only default character. All characters but 4 are unlocked in Story Mode. Hidden Hidden Characters are characters that can be unlocked anywhere, but Story Mode. NPC's These characters are non-playable. These characters can have major or minor roles in Story Mode, some are guides and some make cameos throughout the game. Starting Stats Locations *Diamond Shore Creek *Cookie Cream Land *Blaze King Inferno *Knitted Canvas *Golden Moon City *Foggy Woods *Swing Pier *Bomb Blast Bay *Tyrant Marsh *Mutant Highlands *Snow Peaks *Platinum Mine Items *Green Shell *Blue Shell *Mushroom *Kong Barrel *Yoshi Egg *Gale Boomerang *Bomb *Digging Mitts *Guardian Potion *Dark Pit Staff *Pandora Claws *TaBooki Leaf *Pokéball *Sceptre Enemies Coming Soon Bosses Coming Soon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Baby Yoshi's Stuff Category:Games By Baby Yoshi Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Moonlight Studios Category:2014 Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Multi-Platform Games